


Honky Tonk

by chokolait



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokolait/pseuds/chokolait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to start by saying that I'm really happy to have been able to participate in this event! I had fun drawing these two and I hope that what came out is anything like what you had expected. I tired my best to go along with what was given to me to work with, so I hope you like it! c:</p></blockquote>





	Honky Tonk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongard87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongard87/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by saying that I'm really happy to have been able to participate in this event! I had fun drawing these two and I hope that what came out is anything like what you had expected. I tired my best to go along with what was given to me to work with, so I hope you like it! c:


End file.
